Jared Kincaid
Jared Kincaid, also named Hellhound, is a scion of a human and a demon. He is a mercenary and the bodyguard and driver for the Archive, Ivy. He first appears in Death Masks. Description In Death Masks, we first meet Kincaid when he brought the Archive to Harry Dresden's apartment. He's introduced as driver, bodyguard, and babysitter—and he claims he's trustworthy because he's paid up through April and might find a better offer by then. Ivy says he's ethical in his way.Death Masks, ch. 10 He used Dragon's Breath rounds against Red Court vampires at the Wrigley Field duel. Kincaid said they were incendiary rounds and he'd turn Dresden onto the guy he knew.Small Favor, ch. 43''Death Masks, ch. 30 He is super-humanly strong.Blood Rites, ch. 31 He cannot see in the dark, but he can see active infrared systems with his unaided eyes. He has overcome the issues with the human nervous system that impede accurate shooting, and so has never been known to miss a target.Blood Rites, ch. 10Ghost Story, ch. 19 His ability to recover from vicious injuries is greater than a wizard's, and he does not seem to age, as he still appears in his middle years despite reaching maturity centuries ago.Blood Rites, ch. 35 In ''Blood Rites, Dresden confronts Kincaid on whether he's human, then calls him a liar when Kincaid says he is. Dresden comments that Kincaid shoots and never misses. Plain humans miss sometimes. Dresden saw Kincaid hit every target he aimed for at the fight in Wrigley Field in Death Masks. Dresden sees Kincaid through his Sight. Kincaid appears as an enormous, malformed man with curled horns and bat-like wings coming out from his shoulders and dragging on the ground behind him.Blood Rites, ch. 31 At this point, Kincaid starts to be known as the Hound of Hell, or just the Hellhound. Biography In Blood Rites, it turns out that Kincaid is a scion, the child of a demon and a human. He is centuries old, and worked as the right arm and assassin for Vlad Drakul.Blood Rites, ch. 35Vlad Dracul - Wikipedia Ebenezar McCoy and Kincaid are bitterly opposed to each other. Kincaid knows of McCoy's position as the Blackstaff of the White Council and about Casaverde.Blood Rites, ch. 30 McCoy threatened to kill Kincaid on sight for the latter's actions in Istanbul in the 19th century. In Small Favor, Kincaid worked for Ivy's grandmother and Ivy's mother confided in him before she killed herself, but it was not Kincaid she was in love with.Small Favor, ch. 46 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, at the meeting of the seconds, he plays the role of the emissary since it is past the current the Archive's bedtime.Death Masks, ch. 17 Fighting erupts at the duel between Paolo Ortega and Harry Dresden and vampires charge the field. In the melee, Kincaid scoops up the Archive and races to the dugout. Along the way he whips out a gun so fast his arm blurs and he pops the vampire between the eyes, then into its belly, all with perfect aim while running and carrying a child. He incinerates two vamps with specially loaded shotgun from the dugout with perfect aim. Smoothly pulls out a new gun, shoots a vamp leaping at him, spins and literally puts a shot down a vampires throat that was charging him from behind. — When The Archive asks him who broke the sanctity of the duel first, he said he couldn't tell but Dresden was winning. Afterward, Dresden asks him about his weapons, Kincaid says they're incendiary rounds, good for vamps, but the heat warps the guns and the second shot can blow back on you. It's necessary to use throw-away guns, he knows a guy, he'll have him call Dresden. ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry Dresden hires Kincaid as part of a small team to take out Mavra's scourge of Black Court vampires. Kincaid warns Dresden that if he reneged on the payment, he'd have to protect his business interests. Dresden reminds Kincaid of his death curse, but Kincaid is unconcerned, because he would use a rifle at a thousand yards to pull off the deed. Kincaid, Murphy, and Dresden then establish a plan''Blood Rites, ch. 23 and, together with Ebenezar McCoy acting as a driver, assault the homeless shelter where Mavra's scourge were hiding. Despite a near-altercation between McCoy and Kincaid, serious injuries, and hazardous antipersonnel mines, the team manages to successfully rescue all of the scourge's hostages and annihilate the scourge itself, including their Renfields and Darkhounds.Blood Rites, ch. 33 Thomas Raith pays Kincaid's bill.Blood Rites, ch. 42 ''Dead Beat In Dead Beat, Kincaid went on vacation with Karrin Murphy to Hawaii;Dead Beat, ch. 1''Dead Beat, ch. 15Dead Beat, ch. 43 he gave her an FN P-90 personal defense weaponFN P90 - Wikipedia in a box of Belgium chocolates.White Night'' ch. 43 The P90 makes its first appearance in the battle of the Deeps.White Night, ch. 39 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor he is gravely injured while defending Ivy from the Denarians.Small Favor, ch. 34''Small Favor, ch. 35 He proved to be a match for several of them, most impressively achieving a killshot on ''both Denarians restraining Harry Dresden with a single bullet.Small Favor, ch. 33 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden contacted Ivy through writing a note, asking for information on where Maggie was being held. Kincaid calls Dresden for Ivy and acts a go between over the phone.Changes, ch. 19 After the battle at Chichén Itzá, Kincaid fatally shoots Dresden at Dresden's own request.Ghost Story, ch. 49 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden realizes that Murphy has not used Kincaid as a resource to track possible shooters of Dresden because she fears it might be Kincaid who shot him, a fear which proved correct. Notes References Category:General Category:Death Masks